Chiles con dulce de leche
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: La cara del Uchiha fue todo un poema, que probablemente sino fuera por el hambre que tenía la ninja médico en ese momento le hubiera tomado una foto.- ¿Chiles con dulce de leche?- ella asintió segura sobando con ternura su vientre ya abultado.- Y por cierto Sasuke-kun, que no se te olvide el helado de salsa barbacoa.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden no me pertencen. !Maldito Santa Claus, otro año sin darme lo que quiero! **_

_**Chiles con dulce de leche**_

Entre varias de las divagaciones de una mente tan complicada como la de Sasuke Uchiha, simplemente había una que otra cosa segura. La primera que su corazón entero le pertenecía a Sakura Haruno, por más melosos y empalagoso que esto sonara, la segunda, que pronto ese cariño iba a ser por igual para su linda primogénita y la última pero no menos importante, es que su esposa podría ser probablemente la mejor decisión de toda su vida; pero por mucho la más complicada de toda su existencia.

Y ciertamente esta última aseveración no se basaba en el hecho de que la hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados perdía los estribos con mucha facilidad convirtiéndose en una amenaza contra la humanidad o tampoco que la última vez que lo había sorprendido preparándole la cena, él tuvo que pasar toda la noche vomitado en el baño. No, sino por el hecho de que Sakura Haruno sabía a la perfección ser molesta y principalmente cuando estaba embarazada.

Y no es que él fuera poco considerado, o mucho menos que no entendiera las necesidades de una mujer embarazada. ¡Para nada! Más bien él mismo se había hecho el propósito de ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que ocupaba. Estaba de acuerdo con esperar horas y horas pegadas al vientre de su mujer para oír las primeras patadas, como hacía el tonto de Naruto con Hinata o de hacerle masajes en las piernas acalambradas como hacía el anormal de Sai con Ino; inclusive estaba dispuesto a permanecer en vela sosteniéndole los suaves cabellos mientras su chica era víctima de las náuseas, como el fatídico caso del vago de Shikamaru. Pero no, Sakura no sufría de ninguno de esos males. Sufría de uno mucho peor.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- sintió las finas manos de la oji jade tocando de forma suave e insistente su rostro.- ¿Estas despierto?

-Aja.- dijo aún medio dormido, pasándose una mano para acomodarse los cabellos azabaches y abriendo sus ojos lentamente.- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- La chica de inmediato prendió la luz y en ese momento el azabache quiso ocultar todo su rostro contra la almohada, o más bien tratar de asfixiarse con esta, pero no lo hizo en cambio enfocó con sus profundos ojos negros a la chica de cabellos rosados amarrados en una coleta que jugaba con el exceso de tela de la camiseta grisácea que usaba, que de hecho era de su propiedad.

-Sé que es una extraña hora para comer, pero tu hija me causa antojos terribles.

El azabache solo se limitó a incorporarse un poco en la cama con una ceja alzada. Como de costumbre su joven esposa estaba usando la técnica de recordarle que ese bebé no apareció por obra de magia y que de hecho el contribuyó mucho en su formación. ¡Sí y mucho!

Por lo cual Sasuke solo suspiró cansado, de todas formas ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tener que salir a deshoras a deambular por las calles de Konoha en busca de los caprichos de su esposa. Como en aquella ocasión que tuvo que salir a las tres de la mañana en busca de una tarta de cerezas pero justamente del único restaurante que no tiene un maldito servicio exprés y que técnicamente queda a las afueras de la aldea, porque según Sakura esa es la mejor tarta de cereza de toda Konoha o aún peor la vez que tuvo que comprar veinticinco tomates y que para su desgracia no pudo ni siquiera probar alguno.

-Enserio, si es mucha la molestia no tienes que ir. Después de todo son las cuatro de la mañana.- dijo inocente la chica, mientras el que prontamente iba a dejar el título de ser el último de los Uchihas la miro con reproche. La conocía lo suficiente para poder leer el engaño en sus dulces palabras y saber de antemano las posibles consecuencias si no salía a buscar lo que su amada esposa desease.

Sasuke simplemente se levantó colocándose un abrigo negro-azulado y acomodándose ligeramente los cabellos.- ¿Qué ocupas que te traiga?- Sakura se mordió un dedo pensativa dejando que es su tez pálida apareciera un bello sonrojo.- Ocupo que me traigas chiles con dulce de leche y un helado de salsa barbacoa.

La cara del Uchiha fue todo un poema, que probablemente sino fuera por el hambre que tenía la ninja médico, en ese momento le hubiera tomado una foto.- ¿Chiles con dulce de leche?- ella asintió segura sobando con devoción su vientre ya abultado.- ¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres, mejor… una ensalada* César?

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿En qué mundo una mujer embarazada va a tener un antojo de ensalada César?

-Probablemente en el mismo en el que se le antoje chiles con dulce de leche.- dijo irónico recalcando cada una de sus palabras y recibiendo como respuesta una fulminante mirada. Entonces supo que llevaba las de perder y rodó los ojos hastiado para luego disculparse y dirigir sus pies fuera de la casa.

-Por cierto amor.- el nombrado volvió a ver.- que no se te olvide el helado de salsa barbacoa.

…..

Luego de una larga caminata Sasuke se dirigió un pequeño puesto. Según lo que su mente recordaba en ese lugar bañaban las fresas, mámelos y entre otras cosas empalagosas en sustancias como chocolate y en algunas ocasiones en dulce de leche. A pesar de que él lo detestaba, a Sakura le encantaba. Es más, en varias ocasiones ambos tuvieron que detenerse en ese lugar para que a la kunuichi le dieran sus tan anheladas fresas envueltas en chocolate blanco.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- Dijo el hombre de baja estura y tez algo oscura que atendía el lugar. Este le sonrió radiante a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que cargaba el Uchiha en ese momento.

-Deme unos chiles con dulce de leche.- El señor se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y después dejó escapar una ligera risilla encantadora. Sasuke pudo oír claramente como este le llamaba "un joven gracioso y encantador" y no pudo evitar pensar en lo tan errado que estaba ese señor.- Hablo enserio.

-Pero joven, ese pedido es imposible.- Esta vez fue el azabache que abrió ligeramente los ojos, con esa mirada cargada de enojo e indignación. Pero antes de perder los estribos respiró profundo y señaló con el dedo índice el gran cartel que decía "Aquí está todo lo necesario para hacer su vida más dulce"

-Generalmente eso no incluye a los chiles.- recalcó el señor con obviedad solo recibiendo de inmediato la mirada severa de la combinación del Sharingan y el rinnegan.-Joven, enserio me gustaría ayudarlo pero lo que me pide es ilógico y descabellado.

El azabache bajó la mirada y dejó escapar una sonrisa de medio de lado, al otro hombre esto le pareció buena señal por lo cual erróneamente dejó que de nuevo esa risilla juguetona saliera de su boca. Pero luego de ver esos ojos negros tan profundos como la misma noche verlo de forma tan despectiva y macabra se calló de inmediato.- ¿Cree que eso es descabellado? Pues déjeme explicarle que es lo descabellado. Descabellado es que todos los días me tenga que levantar diez veces en la noche y en la madrugada para buscar un pedazo de pizza con pasas. Descabellado es que un simple idiota se venga a burlar de Uchiha Sasuke, único heredero de todas las técnicas del clan más prestigioso de Konoha y experto en hacer sufrir personas. ¡Descabellado es que usted sea tan inútil y no me pueda dar lo que pido!

-Pero…

-Pero nada.- lo calló con su imponente tono de voz, que aunque aún no caía en los gritos o palabras obscenas era lo suficientemente intimidante. Luego continuó con la voz rasposa y una mirada afilada notando como el sujeto que lo atendía temblaba ligeramente preocupada por su vida.-Yo soy un vengador, el odio corre por mi sangre prácticamente. Así que si no quiere ver como destruyó su queridísimo puesto y como masacro una por una a sus lindas fresas, será mejor que me de lo que le pido.- El vendedor tembló y sin protestar asintió en silencio.- Le doy cinco minutos, cuando vuelva lo quiero ya listo y empacado en una caja rosada con un lazo celeste.

-¿Cinco? Es muy poco. Mínimo veinte.

-Con diez minutos es más que suficiente.

El hombre volvió a asentir y no había Sasuke continuado con su camino cuando este ya había salido en carrera hacia el supermercado para comprar los materiales. El Uchiha lo miró extrañado pero decidió ignorarlo, ahora su mayor preocupación era encontrar un lugar en donde alguien tuviera tan mal gusto en la comida o fuera tan estúpido como para preparar helado de salsa barbacoa y aunque Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo, cumplía con ambo requisitos probablemente a esas horas el rubio estaría más que dormido.

Luego de caminar por unos segundos y descartar todas las heladerías, ya que las posibilidades eran mínimas de encontrar tal sabor de helado, terminó metiéndose a un lindo restaurante. Este lugar ya lo había visitado anteriormente, de hecho ahí había sido el lugar en donde había tenido que invitar a todo el equipo siete luego de que Naruto perdiera una apuesta contra Kakashi. Claro el rubio de ojos de color del cielo no era para nada tonto, o por lo menos no cuando le convenía, por lo cual astutamente había apostado que si él perdía Sasuke pagaba la cena.

Ese día claramente Sasuke había pateado el trasero de Naruto, pero también había aprendido oyendo la conversación de unas mesas más atrás que ese lugar tenía la mejor salsa barbacoa del mundo. Así que decidió hacer caso a ese comentario que en algún momento había dicho Chouji Akimichi y tomó asiento en una de las mesas que se ubicaban en el centro.

Es cuestión de segundos una linda chica de cabellos marrones estaba dispuesta a tomarle la orden. No logrando disimular su entusiasmo al atender a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo de toda la aldea.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Ustedes tienes salsa barbacoa-No pregunto más bien aseguró.- Así que ocupa que coja esa salsa y vaya y la mete en el congelador, luego de que esta esté lo suficientemente dura como para comerla como un helado necesito que me la entregue.- La chica abrió grandemente sus ojos avellana y luego de ver la determinación en esos hermosos ojos cansados solo se limitó a asentir y traer ese extraño pedido.

….

Ya eran las 4:10 de la mañana cuando un agobiado azabache llegó a su casa con una caja rosada con un lazo celeste y un recipiente con salsa barbacoa fría. La verdad es que todo ese viaje había sido una total molestia, además de que probablemente todo el mundo pensaría que había perdido la cabeza al tener gustos alimenticios tan extraños.

Pero el hecho de quejarse en ese momento no era la solución, él ya era cociente de que Sakura adquiría un muy mal humor cuando él se atrasaba en conseguirle sus antojos. Por lo cual con pasos rápidos y decisivos se adentró a la habitación que compartía con ella.

-Te conseguí los chiles.- suspiró cansado dejando que sus ojos se cerraban por unos leves segundos.- Además creo que te sorprenderá mi creatividad con el helado de salsa barbacoa.- dejó escapar una sonrisa ladeada que de manera inmediata cambió por una expresión seria.- Y sé que me has dicho millones de veces que amenazar personas no es bueno, pero hoy tuve que hacerlo y probablemente te morirías de la risa al ver la cara que me hizo el vendedor cuando le dije que destruiría su local.- De nuevo una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, sin embargo luego de notar que él estaba hablando más y su entusiasta esposa menos de lo que acostumbraban abrió sus ojos llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Ahí en la cama se encontraba ella durmiendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una de sus manos en el vientre. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke se acercó a ella colocando una de sus manos delicadamente en sus cabellos rosados y viéndola.-Sakura, te traje lo que me pediste.

-Ahora no Sasuke-kun. Tengo sueño.- murmuró adormecida y por poco su joven esposo no le entiende.

-Pero… me costó tanto.- dijo en un berrinche digno de cuando tenía seis años, por lo cual agradeció al cielo que Sakura estuviese lo suficientemente dormida para no darse cuenta de su reacción. En cambio se agachó hasta estar a la altura del rostro de su esposa y depositó un casto y dulce beso en su frente.- Lo dejaré en la cocina, por si lo quieres ahora más tarde.

Luego se levantó y se dispuso a dejar sus dos hazañas en la cocina, pero antes de que diese el último paso, antes de salir de la habitación, pudo oír como ella le decía lo siento "Sasuke-kun, la próxima vez te aseguro que se me antojará algo más fácil. La idea de la ensalada César no es tan mala idea después de todo."

Y sin más una amplia y sincera sonrisa se asomó por el rostro del joven.

-El embarazo te ha hecho más molesta, pero sin importar qué siempre serás mi molestia.

-Te amo Sasuke.

-También te amo Sakura.

* * *

><p>* Lo siento me hice el propósito de meter de una u otra forma la palabra ensalada xD<p>

Hola hace tanto que no subo nada que hasta que tengo pena e.e La verdad es que desde hace mucho quería volver a escribir algo de Naruto pero entre el cole y otras activdades no había tenido tiempo. Pero ahora que la serie ya ha terminado quise hacer una pequeña contribución escribiendo algo de la hermosa familia que tiene mi babe ( Sasuke ex-emo vengador Uchiha) para celebrar que por fin el SS es canon :3

La verdad es que a pesar que ultimamente me estaba gustando más el NaruSasu/ SasuNaru apenas vi el manga 700 y vi como ahora mis dos niños estaban casados, teniendo una hermosa casa y un hermosa princesita, mi corazón empezó a latir de forma tan rápido que no hay palabra para decir lo feliz que me sentí y creo que al final de todo lo mejor es que por fin Sasuke ha recuperado la familia que había perdido.

Así que no tengo más que decir que gracias Kishi, por un trabajo hermoso que nos acompañó por tanto tiempo. Por hacernos reír y llorar. Pero principalmente por Papasuke y por hacer realidad en Sasusaku.

Acerca de la historia, espero que les haya gustado y bueno que todos tengan un gran 2015 :)


End file.
